pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica Taylor
Kathleen McInerney, professionally known as Veronica Taylor is an American voice actress for the 4Kids dubbing company. Wanting to follow in her parents' footsteps, she first started out in school plays. For acting, Taylor attended The Catholic University of America for college and Brandeis University for graduate school. She toured with America's longest running touring company, National Players (1988-1990), led by Catholic U's Department of Drama chairman William H. (Bill) Graham, and other stage companies in Washington, D.C. and other cities across America. Veronica was later recruited for the 4Kids company. She was then cast in Pokémon as the main character, Ash Ketchum. Veronica is famous for being the original voice of Ash. She continued voicing him until 2006. She also provided the voice of May from 2003 to 2006. That was the time when 4Kids lost rights to the show, and Pokémon USA decided to replace Veronica Taylor and the other members of the original cast. She was replaced by Sarah Natochenny who took over the role of Ash Ketchum and Delia Ketchum, and Michele Knotz who took over the role of May. During this time, Veronica was emotional because she lost not only a role - but a character who was very dear to her heart. Roles Characters *Ash Ketchum (IL001-AG146, movies 1-8, A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Mewtwo Returns) *May (AG001-AG146, movies 6-8) *Delia Ketchum (IL001-AG134, movies 2-3) *Cindy & Suzie (IL005) *Sophia *Queen (AG044) *Mariah (AG086) *Gary's cheerleaders (IL063-JE154) *Erika's Assistant 3 (purple hair), 4 (blue hair) and 5 (brown hair) *Red (AG086) *Hun *Towa *Dr. Fuji's wife *Trainer with Pidgey (IL014) *Female customer (IL018) *Festival goers (IL020) *Missing Boy (dark red hair) (IL027) *Boy in red shirt, Mother (IL042) *Female Announcer, all misc. females (IL052) *Schoolchildren (IL053) *Computer voice (IL056) *Meteorologist (IL057) *Woman, Girl, Female Campers (IL062) *Reporter 2 (IL077) *Intercom voice (IL077) *Tourists (OI004) *Girl 1 (OI011) *Servant girl (OI016) *Female audience member (OI031) *Townswomen (OI034) *Woman with handout (JE006) *Winthrop's Trainer (JE008) *Girl who lost earrings (JE011) *Contest judge 2 (JE019) *Townswomen (JL030) *Female Trainer 4 (JE031) *Boy 2 (JE041) *Female Students (JE050) *Audience (JE053) *Townswoman (JE057) *Students (JE066) *Boy 1 (JE075) *Townswoman (JE082) *Teacher (JE085) *Race contestant (JE112) *Female crowd members (JE118) *Trainer 4 (JE146) *Angry crowd member (AG013) *Team Magma grunt (AG027) *Woman (AG042) *Wife (AG086) *Child 5 (AG118) *Female scientist (Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo's Origin) Pokémon *Misty's Goldeen (IL002-IL019) *Diglett *Goldeen (IL007, IL012) *Sentret *Teddiursa (AG086) Non-Pokémon series *Galaxina (Sonic X) *Emeraldas (Maetel Legend) *Clawdia/Dia (Fighting Foodons) *Yukino Miyazawa (His and Her Circumstances) *Kenta, Chris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Narue Nanase (The World of Narue) *Fonda Fontaine (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''(Seasons 2 and 3)) *Nana (''Nana, Seven of Seven seven) *Fairy Dragon, Carly Carmine/Dark Carly (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) *Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne (Slayers 14 onward) *Silica, Rowlin (Kirby, Right Back at Ya) *Fubuki (Arcade Gamer Fubuki) *Sheep (Word World) *Tori (Tai Chi Chasers) *Miyabi (Ninja Nonsense) *Princess Diaspro (Winx Club (4Kids Version)) *Evil Queen (Angel's Friends (Episode 4 onward)) *Mira Tsukumo, Sei, Tori's Grandmother (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Whyatt's Mother (Super Why!) *Ruby (Super 4) *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(2003 series)) *Max Taylor, Aki Taylor (''Dinosaur King) *Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Moon (Viz Media dub) and Sailor Moon Crystal) *Mixie Bot (Fizzy's Lunch Lab) *Romona (Chuck Vanderchuck's Something Something Explosion) *Sputnik (Astroblast!) *Mofy, Mogu and Sora (Mofy) (no relation to Modern Family) *Flight Attendant, Various characters (The Ollie and Moon Show) *The Spy From Apartment 8-i (Welcome to the Wayne) *Brianne de Chateau/Ribrianne (Dragon Ball Super) *Mimi Hetada (FLCL Alternative) *Berryblue (Dragon Ball Super Broly) *Tokio (Rilakkuma and Kaoru) *Astraia Tor Deikun (Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin) *Pauline (Didn't I Say To Make My Abilities Average in the Next Life?!) *Delilah (Franklin and Ghost) Video Games *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' - Ash Ketchum *''Super Smash Bros.'' - Goldeen *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' - Cosmos *''Valkyrie Profile''- Freya, Jayle, Aelia, Fuyuki *''Shadow Hearts'' - Alice Elliot, Margarete Gertrude Zelle *''Ape Escape 2'' - Jimmy (US Version) *''Tekken 6'' and Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion - Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' - Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen (grunts) *''Tekken 7 and Tekken 7: Fated Retribution - Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen (grunts)'' *''L.A. Noire'' - Cynthia Graham Trivia *According to Behind the Voice Actors, voicing Ash was her favorite role in her career. *Her favorite Pokémon are Pikachu and Ho-Oh. *Her favorite Pokémon movie is "Pokémon The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back". *The voice she uses for Sentret is a combination of her own voice and her daughter's voice. *As of 2016, Veronica is still willing to return to Pokémon but hasn't been given the chance. Gallery Ash OS.png|Ash Ketchum (Seasons 1 - 8) Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum (Seasons 1 - 8) May character.jpg|May (Seasons 6 - 8) Sophia.png|Sophia Young Sophia.png|Young Sophia Gary's Cheerleaders.png|Gary's cheerleaders (The Battle of the Badge - Can't Beat the Heat!) Ash gets kicked out of Celedon perfume shop.png|Erika's assistant 3 IL026 3.jpg|Erika's assistant 4 (left) and 5 (right) IL042 2.jpg|Boy in red shirt from IL042: Showdown at Dark City (bottom left) Townswoman.jpg|Townswoman from JE082: The Heartbreak of Brock Misty Goldeen anime.png|Misty's Goldeen (Season 1) Diglett IL031.png|Diglett Category:Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors Category:Female Voice Cast Members